Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor and an electronic device using such sensor, and more particularly to an all-flat sensor having an exposed colorful member and an electronic device using such sensor.
Related Art
The electronic device with the biometrics message sensor (e.g., a fingerprint sensor) can provide the fingerprint recognition function, and provide the more robust identification authentication method than the password protection for the data confidentiality. Thus, in the market, the huge business opportunity is provided. More particularly, the future mobile device/intelligent mobile phone gradually represents the personal consumer platform, and the mobile payment, such as near-field communication (NFC), constructed in the device also becomes the development trend.
In order to make the commercial financial behavior, constructed in the mobile device, become more secure, the identification authentication mechanism is unavoidable, and the best method is the biometrics identification technique. Based on the stability and uniqueness of the identification characteristic and due to the slim and light requirement of the biometrics message sensor (because the sensor needs to be integrated into the mobile device), the fingerprint sensor technology becomes the rare and optimum technology.
When the fingerprint sensor is mounted on the mobile device, the exposed fingerprint sensor will damage the outlook of the mobile device so that the user cannot accept the mobile device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional fingerprint sensor 300. Referring to FIG. 1, the fingerprint sensor 300 comprises a package substrate 310, a fingerprint sensing chip 320, wires 330 and a molding compound layer 340. The fingerprint sensing chip 320 is disposed on the package substrate 310, the wires 330 electrically connect the connection pads 312 of the package substrate 310 to the connection pads 322 of the fingerprint sensing chip 320 by way of wire bonding, and the molding compound layer 340 fixes the fingerprint sensing chip 320, the package substrate 310 and the wires 330 together to form an integral product. When such conventional fingerprint sensor 300 is mounted on the housing of the electronic device, the sensor needs to be exposed to contact with the finger and sense the fingerprint. The non-planar design makes the electronic device be formed with a slot or depression for the placement of the sensor, thereby damaging the outlook design. In addition, the user cannot easily touch the sensor due to the design of the slot, thereby decreasing the sensitivity in use. Meanwhile, the outlook colors of the molding compound layer 340 and the fingerprint sensing chip 320 cannot match with the color of the housing of the electronic device, thereby causing the problem of damaging the outlook of the electronic device.